Heart and Soul
by pirategurl85
Summary: Sequel to "Unwanted" & "Upside down pirate" It's been months after Sam's death. Will's in trouble. And something is dangerously wrong with Jack.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND OTHERS BELONG TO ME. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Well here it is. The last installment in my series. I have absolutely no idea where I am going with this but I can say it will be a fun ride. Well here's off with Chapter one and let me know what you think. The symbols ***** indicate the beginning of a flashback.  
  
Will left Jack's room and headed above deck. As he emerged above deck he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw something. He saw someone. He saw someone that was all too familar. He saw a woman. He saw a woman with long raven hair down to her waist. It was pulled back by a red bandana. Rings adorned her fingers and a sword and pistol at her belt. She wore an outfit similar to Jack's. Slowly she turned and he saw the fimilar kohl lined eyes of the woman he once loved.  
  
"Can you see me?" she whispered. Will held back a gasp and said, "Yes Sam. I can see you."  
  
~*~  
  
Will shot up in bed and gazed around the room. His breathing was hard and sweat clung to every inch of his body. As he gazed around his eyes felt heavy and tired. He hadn't slept in days. He kept having that same dream. The dream that Sam had come back and that she was alive. He stood up slowly and leaned against the wood wall as he opened the door.  
  
The soft lapping of the waves against the side of the ship wanted to lull him into sleep again. He heard Annamaria singing softly as he emerged above deck. He looked towards her and was surprised to see Jack standing next to her. Jack had been recovering and had rarely left his room. "Will." Will looked up at the sound of his name. It was Annamaria who had spoken.  
  
"How you be Will?" Will smiled slightly and headed for the bow of the ship and looked out towards the sea.  
  
***** "Ah Sam. Resting on the job are we?" Will looked at Sam who was sitting on the ground against the bow of the ship. "No Will. I was just remembering." Will walked over and knelt down next to her. "What are you remembering?" Sam looked at him with kohl lined eyes and he could see the beginning of tears. "My mother." she whispered.   
  
Sam sighed and looked up at Will. "When I was a little girl my mother used to sit here with me. She would sing the same lullaby. I would listen to her sing and the sound of the crew having dinner below deck. And while I would listen to my mother sing I would watch my father sail the ship. My father was such a good man. He was so different back then. He was different when my mother was alive."  
  
Will reached down to wipe her tears......  
  
~*~  
  
"Will? Will? Will you be alright?" Will shook back to reality and looked at Annamaria. "Yes I'm fine." Will walked past Annamaria and glanced up at Jack who stood at the wheel. Jack gave him a weery look and turned his head back out to sea. "Annamaria? Where are we headed?" Annamaria turned back towards Will. "Will we have been out to sea for a long while. We all need a good night's rest. We be pulling into Tortuga. Jack wants to look for a new crew."  
  
Will continued back below deck and sat on the edge of his bed. Slowly he reached his hand under his pillow and pulled out a piece of red cloth. Sam's red bandana. He lifted it to his face and felt the tears start to fall. It still smelled of her. Will still could not cope with the fact that he had killed her. Jack had never looked at him the same. He knew that Jack forgave him but there was still that feeling between them.  
  
  
  
Things had been diffrent on the Black Pearl since Sam died and he and Jack had been stranded on that island. Will couldn't get her out of his head. Jack had started drinking more and they had almost lost him once. Will remembered the night that they had almost lost Jack. Jack had become so sick. Will could remember it almost as clear as day.  
  
***** "Look out to sea and you will see my face. I will wait till the end of time. Till you come home to me." The song drifted off Jack's dry lips. His voice was hoarse and tired. Will looked at him as he held his hand. Jack's long, tangled raven hair was matted to his face. His red bandana was soaked with sweat. His chest rose and fell slowly. "My wife used to sing that to Sam. She used to sing it to me when we were along together at night. She never wanted this life."  
  
Will looked down at Jack as his grip tightened on his hand. "But now they are gone." Jack let out a dry cough and closed his eyes. "Stay with me Jack." Will whispered. "Don't leave me."  
  
~*~  
  
Will looked up to see Annamaria standing infront of him. "We pulled into port Will. We be headed ashore." Annamaria left the room and Will let out a sigh. He rose slowly from the bed and started to head above deck. He got a strong feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was coming tonight. 


	2. Something's wrong with Jack

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM DOES. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Hi again. I am sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while. I have been busy and just haven't had any inspiration for the next chapter. But I happened to watch the movie yesterday and well, Johnny's just inspiration enough. Plus a new character is going to mold there way into the story. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
  
The busy streets of Tortuga saturated the air with noise. The smell of rum and dirt filled the air. Tortuga had changed since Will had last been there. It was much worse. But he seemed to be the only one that noticed.  
  
Will trudged down on the darkened alley's and slide his hand against the wall as he did. He hummed as wordless song and looked up at the sky. Will was sad. He was more sad then he had ever been in his life. He felt like he had a hole in his heart. He felt as if an entire piece of his being was missing.  
  
Will had lost so much in this life since had known Jack. He didn't want to admit it but he resented Jack sometimes for the things and people he had lost. But then he remembered that Jack had lost someone very close to him too. And that was Will's fault.  
  
Will closed his eyes and soon felt the trickle of water fall on his face. Rain. It had been so long since it had rained. Now it was falling harder then it ever had and Will found himself running. He pushed through the rushing crowds of people and ran into the first tavern he saw.  
  
Slowly he adjusted his eyes and wiped the water from his face. The tavern was dark and quiet. Silence was an unuasl thing in Tortuga. All that Will heard were the hushed whispers of faint voices. A few people littered the inside of the dark tavern. Slowly Will approached a table and then laid his head down.  
  
****"Sam? Sam where are you?" Will searched the ship breathlessly. "I'm over here." Will sighed and turned his head to the side. Sam had been playing this game for the last half hour. "Sam. You know how I hate that."  
  
Sam smiled and walked up to Will. "Oh don't be such a stick in the mud. It was fun. Plus I was bloody bored." Will looked up at the steer and noticed Annamaria steering the ship. "What happened to Jack?" Sam laughed. "He's passed out drunk as usual."  
  
Will watched Sam adjust the sword and pistol on her belt and walk to the front of the ship. Sam tilted her head up towards the sky and started to hum a wordless song. Will walked up next to her and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Sam? Are you happy?" Will watched Sam turn her head and look at him with those dark charcoal eyes. "Sometimes." she whispered. "Do you miss me?" Will turned at the sound of the question.   
  
He looked at the woman at his side and noticed the golden locks of blond hair underneath a red bandana. She turned towards him and Will was face to face with Elizabeth. "Because I miss you."***  
  
~*~  
  
Will shot his head up from the table and toppled over in his chair. He heard a few faint laughs and a woman nearby asked him if he was alright. Will caught his breath and slowly stood up from floor.  
  
He hated that dream. It was all the entered his mind lately when he closed his eyes. Elizabeth. He hadn't thought of her in a while. It was his fault that she had died. A salty tear fell down his face as he headed for the door.  
  
"Will Turner." Will turned at the sound of his name and stopped dead in his tracks. A woman stood in front of him. She was dressed in pirates clothing. Her blond hair was pulled back in a bandana. Her blue eyes glared back at him. He remembered that face.  
  
"It's been ages Will. Do you not remember me? I haven't seen you since I was eight years old." The girl smiled at him and her named danced on the tip of his tongue. Then it hit him. "Jesse." he said.  
  
"Ah he does remember." she said back. "I must say you haven't changed a bit. Well maybe a bit older." she laughed slightly and sat down in a chair. With her boot clad foot she pushed out the chair at the side of her for Will to sit in. "Sit." she muttered.  
  
Will slowly sat down and looked at the woman in front of him. He had only known her for a slight time. She had been boarded aboard the ship that blew up when he was eight. The day that he was saved by men on Elizabeth's ship. Will had only known Jesse for a few days. He didn't even know her last name.  
  
Jesse seemed so fimliar it him. She looked like someone he used to know. But he couldn't lay his finger on it. "So how long has it been Will?" Jesse looked at him. "It's been a long time. It didn't even regonize you." Jesse laughed. "Well I heard word of you lately. You and Jack Sparrow are famous. Did you know that?"  
  
Will looked at this girl and sighed. "No I didn't know that." Jesse sighed. "Fancy meeting you here though. I didn't think you wanted this kind of life. But me, I love it. I just pulled into port with my crew. I have been at sea for so long. It's good to finally see land. Even if it is Tortuga."  
  
Will looked at Jesse again and let the question linger on his tongue. "Jesse, it's been a long time. I know I only knew you for a short time. This may seem like a weird question. But what is your last name?" Jesse looked at him with amusement in her eyes. "Swann." she answered back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jack?" Annamaria looked to her side. She swore that Jack had just been at her side. Now she could see him anywhere. "Jack? Jack where are you? Jack this isn't funny." Annamaria felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. "Didn't mean to scare you luv."  
  
Annamaria turned around and looked at Jack. This man never changed. He still acted the same and wore the same clothes. But Annamaria could see past his attitude and she how sad he really was.  
  
"Please lead the way to the nearest tavern. The rum is calling to me." Annamaria laughed slightly and took ahold of Jack's arm. "You don't change do you Jack." Suddenly she felt Jack stop. "Jack? Why'd you stop." She turned her face towards Jack and saw the panicked look on his face. "Annamaria." he whispered. "Something's wrong." he mumbled as he felt limp under her grip. 


	3. Bloody Jack

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND JESSE DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Authors note: Hello again. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have just been so busy with work and all. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let me know what you think. I am always open to suggestions.  
  
The hearty sounds of laughter filled the lonely tavern to the brim. Men and women drank and sang merrily. It looked like one of those old paintings hanging in a museum. But not everyone was laughing. Not everyone was merry. Will Turner sat in terrified shock.  
  
Will Turner's chocolate brown eyes had misted over. They seemed to be almost grey in colour. He was staring at the woman seated in front of him. When the name had rolled out of her mouth he suddenly realized. He suddenly realized why she looked so fimilar to him. "What?" he finally managed to say.  
  
The pirate seated in front of him named Jesse just laughed. "Why Will. You look as if you've seen a ghost." Will continued to stare. Her long, wavy brown hair was slightly hidden. It was hidden by the brown leather three cornered pirate's hat on top of her head. Her big brown eyes stared at him and her full lips opened to ask another question.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Will managed to mutter those words before she could say anything. "What do you mean?" Jesse asked. "What the bloody hell do you people want from me? Did Elizabeth's father send you here to find me? It wasn't my fault what happened to her! It wasn't my bloody fault! Why can't you all just go away?" Will watched as Jesse jumped up off the chair she was sitting on. Her hand slightly brushed past the pistol that was on her belt.  
  
Will watched as her intense brown eyes narrowed in on him. "How in the bloody hell do you know my sister? I was on my way to see her but since your so privy to infortmation about her why don't you share? Savvy?" Savvy? Did she just say that? He swore that Jack was the only person who said that. "Your sister is dead. Don't you know that?" Will watched as her eyes widened. That's when she pulled her pistol and pointed it straight at him. "You killed my sister?" Will's eyes widened this time. "I didn't kill her. Thomas Raven killed her." Will watched her bottom lip start to tremble. "Thomas Raven? Oh bloody hell."  
  
Will watched as Jesse headed for the door. "You best steer clear of Port Royale Will Turner. I know my father. He will never stop lookng for you. He banished me. His own daughter out of Port Royale because she wanted to sail under the command of a very wanted pirate. Because I wanted to live that life. I'll be seeing you." Jesse made her way out of the tavern.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jack?" Annamaria knelt over Jack's unconsious body. "Jack! Wake the bloody hell up!" she started to shake him violently. "Jack! Jack come on! Please don't do this." Annamaria suddenly thought that she heard him groan. "Jack?" She tried to turn him onto his back. She brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face. "Jack?"  
  
"Annamaria!" Annamaria turned to see Will running towards her. "What happened?" he asked as he knelt down beside her. "Something's wrong with Jack. He just fell. He was fine and we were walking and then he just fell. Will something's wrong. I can feel it." Will looked at his friend. His dear friend whom he hadn't left his side since they had been marooned on that bloody island. "We have to get him to the ship." Annamaria and Will slowly lifted him up off the ground and headed towards the Black Pearl.  
  
~*~  
  
Will sat silent in the corner of Jack's room. Jack lay on the bed a few feet in front of Will. Will didn't know what to do. He couldn't even think straight. He had lost everyone important to him in his life. He would be damned and better off dead if he lost Jack too. He couldn't take it. A small groan and a painful cough cut through the deathly silence that had once filled the room.  
  
"Jack?" Will slowly stood up off his chair and walked over towards his bed. He sat down next to Jack and laid a hand on his shoulder. He felt Jack jerk slightly under his touch and then try to back away. "Jack it's just me. Will." Jack turned his head towards Will and tried to sit up. "I know that." he mumbled. "How the bloody hell did I get here?" Will looked at him strangely. "You mean you don't remember what happened?" Jack smirked slightly. "The bloody hell I do. I was on me way to the tavern. Now I wake up back on me ship with you rubbing my shoulder. You trying to tell me somethin mate?" Will withdrew his hand back to his side.  
  
Will watched Jack smirk again. "You fainted. Annamaria said that you said something was wrong and you just fell to the ground." He watched as Jack looked at him strangely. "I remember nothing of the sort. I am just fine and if you don't mind I would like to get back to me rum. It's still calling to me you know." Will chuckled slightly and watched as Jack pulled himself up off the bed. "Your welcome to join me mate." he called after Will as he left the room.  
  
Jack started towards above deck when he stopped. He had lied to Will. He did remember what had happened. He just didn't want to scare the boy. He was fine. He was always fine. Nothing ever stood in the way of Captain Jack Sparrow. Not even when he felt the blood splatter on his hand as he coughed. Something was wrong with Jack. But he would never admit it to anyone of himself. No one would ever know. He would take it to his grave. But Jack would be there sooner then he thought and he needed Will more then he would ever know.  
  
Author's note: I know this chapter is really short but I am planning on posted the next chapter in a few days. Let me know what you think. 


	4. ghosts of memory

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. Sam and Jesse do. No money is being made off this story.  
  
Author's note: Hey it's me again! Sorry I took longer then I said I would. Life has been busy. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Although I'm not sure anybody is reading this anymore. Reviews are always helpful. Thanks to THE SECOND GEEK for making me want to continue this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Have fun!!  
  
"Daddy." Jack stood still in the black night. He was holding a half empty bottle of rum and leaning against a wall when he heard the voice. Slowly he turned and let his kohl lined eyes fall on the figure before him. "Daddy." she said again.  
  
Jack stood in stunned silence. The rum bottle slowly fell from his hand and shattered on the dirty ground. A girl stood in front of him. She was no taller then him and had waist length raven hair. Her hair was pulled back by a red bandana and her deep eyes lined with kohl. His beautiful daughter stood before him.  
  
"Sam?" he managed to mumble. "Daddy. You have to stop lying to yourself. You have to stop lying to Will. They need to know. You need them. Daddy I know your sick. Please turn to Will. Please turn to Will before it's too late."  
  
Jack closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them she was gone. "Sam? Sam! Oh bloody hell." He raised a dirty hand to his forehead and leaned against the wall again. He watched little droplets of blood spray on the ground as he let out another cough.  
  
He didn't know what was going on. He felt he was going crazy. "The ship." he mumbled as he stumbled on towards the pearl. As Jack made his way back to his ship, his daughter watched from far away. She stood in the dark silence of a dark alley way. She watched her sick father make his way back to a dear friend.  
  
Sam was here. Sam had always been here. She had never left. She wished that she could protect her father. Sam saw it in his eyes. She saw the pain and sadness in his eyes. Sam knew she hated the way her father had treated her when she was alive. She hated the way he acted. But at least he was happy. He was doing what he loved. But everything had taken a toll on him.  
  
Sam had watched throughout the months how close Will had grown to Jack. She saw how protective he was of him. It brought a warmness to her heart. Because she knew that even though she couldn't be there to help her father. To love him with a daughter's love. She knew that Will would help him. That Will would love him.  
  
Sam walked in and out of the lonely alley ways of this vile town. She saw all the things that she had taken granted in life. She saw all the things that she missed. But as she saw her father's ship in the distance she saw the one thing that she missed the most. Will.  
  
Will stood silent in the night. The soft breeze that blew through the island blew his hair softly. Sam grew close enough to see the worry in his eyes. But she also saw something else that she could not figure out. "Will." she whispered. "I love you."  
  
"I love you." Will turned his head slightly to the side. He swore he had just heard a voice. He swore he heard a voice that…. Oh he was going crazy. He sighed slightly and stated to walk back towards the ship. His mind was spinning in circles.  
  
He felt as if the whole world was spinning. A woman had walked into his life tonight and made him remember someone that he had lost. She had also opened his eyes on the situation at hand. The governer in Port Royale was sending people after him.  
  
Will didn't know where to start. His whole world was falling apart. Something was wrong with Jack. Jack would never admit it to him or himself but Will knew something was wrong. He had known Jack long enough to know that something was wrong. It was something that he couldn't control. He only wished that Jack would let him in. He wished that Jack would let him help him. Will thought back to a year ago and wished that things were still that way.  
  
Will could hear the shouting and singing that had started below deck. While Annamaria dealt with the sailing of the ship, Jack had the whole crew singing that awful song.  
  
Will turned his gaze and watched as Sam emerged above deck. She was giggling like crazy and holding on to a fimilar brown hat. Quickly Sam ran to Will and hid behind him. She cling to his back tightly as Will saw Jack run up after her. "Will save me! He's crazy!" she laughed.  
  
"You bloody woman!" Jack shouted. Sam clung to Will and Will started to walk backwards as Jack advanced. Sam laughed again and threw the hat over Will's head and watched as it landed at her father's feet. "I surrender!" she shouted. Jack placed the hat back on his head. "We Sparrow's never surrender!" he shouted. "Now back to me ship."  
  
Sam giggled as Jack fought Annamaria for the ship. Slowly Sam let go of Will and watched as he turned to her. She smiled. "What can I say mate? He's so easy to make angry."  
  
Will watched as she ran off back below deck.  
  
Will looked up at the bright moon as the memory left his mind. Sam. How he missed her. Tears started to drown Will's face as he walked slowly to the ship. Will shot his head back up when he swore he heard screams coming from the ship.  
  
Will ran as fast as he could until he was on the deck of the ship. That is when Will saw it. He saw Jesse standing in front of Jack. He watched helplessly as she slashed her long sword across his chest. His eyes widened in horror as the red crimson blood started to soak his shirt. He watched as Jack's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body hit the deck. "JACK!" he screamed in terror. 


	5. It hurts to lose the one you love

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND JESSE DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Hey again. I got this chapter out sooner then I thought that I would. I honestly don't know where this story is heading. All I can say is that something will happen in this chapter is a little weird and totally impossible but if the original can have zombies well….I can have what I have. So read, found out, and have fun!  
  
Will's terrified gasp filled the night air as he shook out of his daydream. He stood still in the same spot. "Jack." he whispered. A sickening feeling began to spread throughout his whole body. He found himself running towards the darkened Black Pearl.  
  
The ship seemed abandoned as he ran aboard. He couldn't hear a sound. "Jack?" he shouted. "Annamaria?" No one responded to his shouts. He felt that feeling start to creep back. Quickly he raced below deck. There was no one to be found. He opened the door to Jack's room and was not prepared for what he saw.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want from us?" Annamaria struggled with the chains on her wrists. Gibbs was seated next to her. She peered over at Jack who was in the cell across from them. Jack was unconscious and bleeding.  
  
Annamaria looked back at the person in front of them. "What do I want? I want revenge on the family that killed my sister." Annamaria narrowed her gaze on the woman before her. A woman named Jesse. "Sister?" Annamaria stared in disbelief. "My God. The man who killed your sister is dead."  
  
Jesse laughed. "So I hear. Did you not know that Raven is Jack's brother? Jack is just as responsible. I'll make sure he pays . And when young Will comes to the rescue, I'll kill him too. Because you see. Jack was not always the person he seems to be now. He is the worst man that I have ever met."  
  
Annamaria's eyes widened in fear. She thought they had finally gotten themselves into a situation that they couldn't get out of. Their time had come. Their time was up. But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Listen you bloody woman. You have no idea of what your talking of. Raven was Jack's brother. Raven did kill Elizabeth. But you can't kill Jack. You can't kill us. We didn't want Elizabeth to die. We wanted to save her. And Jack is a fine person…Well most of the time. Please."  
  
Jesse narrowed her gaze on the woman before her. She knew that she couldn't kill Jack. She could never kill Jack. Jack meant everything to her. When she had been banished from Port Royale she sailed with Jack. He had saved her. But her sister was dead. Raven was responsible. If she couldn't kill Raven. Well then she just had to kill Jack. But right now she could just settle for torturing him. Because in the end, Jack had betrayed her.  
  
"Give us the gold Sparrow. You give us the gold or we take the girl." Jesse stared at Jack with terrified, crying eyes. A sliver dagger was held tight across her throat. A strong arm was held tightly across her waist. She looked at Jack with pleading eyes. "Please." she whispered.  
  
"What will it be Sparrow?" The vile looking man cracked an evil smile at Jack. "Jack please! Say something! Jack please help me." Jesse voice was saturated with tears. "Please." Jack looked at the man. "Take the girl." he whispered. "What was that Sparrow?" Jack looked back at him again. "I said, take the girl."  
  
Jesse could hear her heart shattering in a million different pieces. The man that she loved had just given her away to the deadlist pirates in the Caribbean. He had given her up for a chest full of gold. 'NO!!" she screamed as the pirate started to take her away. "Jack! Jack!" she screamed.  
  
Jesse shook the memory from her mind and turned to the fragile body of Jack Sparrow. Slowly she opened the cell and stepped inside. She knelt down beside him and pulled a strand of dirty hair out of his face. She watched as his eyes opened and looked at her. She watched as it took a minute before he realized who she was and his eyes widened. "You know, I really did love you Jack."  
  
Will stared wide eyed at the woman standing in front of him. A woman who was the spitting image of Jack. A woman who was dressed like Jack and holding a smirk like his. "Sam?" Will whispered with almost no breath. "My father's in trouble Will. I can't stay long." Will felt his head spin. This just couldn't be.  
  
"Sam? How?" Sam smiled at the man in front of her. A man she missed so much. "I don't know Will. But I know it has to do with my father. He's in trouble Will. Someone has taken him and he's sick. And I know that you can't lose him. He's the only thing that you have in this world and you are the same to him."  
  
Will's head started to spin faster and he could barely keep his footing. Sam moved closer to him. "Can I?" he whispered. "I don't know." she responded. Will extended a hand to her and felt it fall on her shoulder. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and felt the tears come to his eyes. "I love you." he whispered.  
  
Jesse felt her eyes start to mist when she saw the pain in Jack's eyes. This was not the man that had left her behind. That man had been fun and sometimes arrogant and annoying. This man in front of her was in pain and sad. "It hurts to lose the one you love Jack. It hurt me when I lost you. Did it hurt you to lose me?"  
  
Jesse watched Jack open his mouth slightly and try to say something. "But wait a minute Jack. You didn't lose me! You gave me away! You traded me for gold! I endured tortureus years because you wanted gold. Yes Jack I only just escaped from those pirates. You gave away all the love we ever had for gold! I hope you die Jack Sparrow. I hope you endure the same pain that I did!"  
  
Jess stood up quickly and pointed her pistol at Jack's head. "This shot is meant for you." she whispered.  
  
Top of Form 1  
  
?  
  
Bottom of Form 1 


	6. Important

Hi,  
I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story or any of my other ones. I just wanted to let the readers know who read my stories that this one will be postponed until further notice. My computer crashed and I dont' have access to one anymore. I am writing this from my grandmother's house. I will let everyone know when this story will be reguraly updated when I get my new computer. Sorry guys.  
  
Shawn Hammond 


End file.
